


Inquiry

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: During her time in the circle, Bethany writes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlymorningechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/gifts).



_Dear Isabella,_

_The last book you sent me was more wicked than the one I received with your previous letter! One of the younger girls in the dormitory caught sight of one of the very graphic pictures. I've never seen someone blush so hard!_

_I can't imagine what the Templars think. They do go over every piece of mail quite thoroughly so perhaps a little more discretion, Isabela?_

_At the very least send a book with a more conspicuous title and front cover._

_Best regards,_

_Bethany_

She received Isabela's letter the following week. Isabela's letters were frequent; Marian's not as much. Communication had waned between them since Mother had died. 

_She blames herself, Sunshine_ ; Varric wrote. Bethany thought nothing of the sort. Marian always tried to protect them. She always put Mother and especially herself and Carver first after Father's death.

She shook the thoughts from her head and opened Isabela's letter. Bethany welcomed the distraction from such unpleasant thoughts.

_Sweetness, the point of those books is not subtlety. Oh, coy can be sexy but there is just something about the direct approach. It's far more exciting._

_You'll enjoy the new book I sent. It's the latest in the series._

_Be safe, Sweetness._

_Isabela_

If Bethany thought the last book wicked, this one was positively filthy. She read it only in the cover of night or when tucked in a corner of the library where few ventured.

Embarrassingly, the younger mage that caught her reading weeks ago actually asked to borrow the book. It was awkward for them both but if she had the courage to ask, who was Bethany to turn her away?

She penned a response to Isabela thanking her for the book; albeit reluctantly. Bethany even worked up the courage to inquire about Marian's current state. Both were suffering over the loss of Mother but Marian had been there, witnessing her final moments.

She had not asked in some time because while Marian's letters weren't as frequent, they still arrived. Now they weren't coming at all.

_Dear Isabela,_

_You don't have an ounce of discretion in your body, do you? Actually, please don't answer that question. It was simply me expressing a rhetorical thought I never want addressed._

_Once again, thank you for some… interesting reading material. My fellow mages have gotten a hold of the books in the passing month. I don't know whether to thank you or express extreme mortification._

_To change the subject to something more somber, I find myself wanting thing to know how Marian is fairing?_

_Her last letter was weeks ago. I know my sister is grieving in her own way but she is my only family left; aside from Gamlen. Dare I say I have become accustomed to Uncle Gamlen’s presence in our lives._

_Please don't repeat that to, Marian. She'd tease me endlessly if she knew._

_Bethany_

A letter arrived faster than Bethany expected it too. She knew it was from Marian by just the sloppy handwriting. The sight warmed her heart. 

For a moment all Bethany did was stare at the top of the letter where Marian wrote her name. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

_Bethany,_

_First, don't be cross with Isabela. She gave me quite a reaming for making you worry. I do apologize for not writing for some time. Mother's death… took quite a toll on me. I was beside myself. Ask Varric._

Many weeks were spent in his room at the Hangman drinking and trying to forget. It wasn't a good idea. The headache I experienced that morning made me reconsider ever drinking again.

I suppose I needed my friends to, as Isabela puts it, “give me a swift kick in my well shaped ass”.

Hopefully you can forgive me, sister. My very terrible grieving process did not include worrying you.

Perhaps a visit to the Gallows is in order? We know how much Meredith loves interacting with 'The Champion of Kirkwall’. 

… I don't think I'll ever get used to that title.

Take care Sister.

Marian

Bethany would need to thank Isabela in her next letter. She always knew Isabela would be good for Marian; even if the pirate captain claimed she wasn't.

First Bethany intended to pen a response to her sister or rather to the Champion of Kirkwall. Marian would hate the usage of her title but might appreciate Bethany's sense of humor.

_Dear Champion of Kirkwall,_

_It's great to hear from you. Or should I be less formal and call you Marian as I always did?_

_I apologize sister but I couldn't resist. Your sense of humor has rubbed off on me, which may or may not be a terrible thing._

_This should lead you to conclude that I am not cross with you. We all grieve in our own way, sister._

_Just one thing; the Templars do look over our letters. Try not to antagonize the Knight Commander. I do have to live at the circle, you know._

_Bethany_

She didn't receive a response to her letter. Instead, Bethany found Marian paying her an unexpected visit.

“If anyone could simply waltz in it would be the Champion of Kirkwall.”

Marian stopped in her tracks, appearing almost offended at Bethany's words. “My dear sister has it been so long since our last encounter that you feel as if you must be so formal in your greeting? It was upsetting enough to see it in your letter but to hear it from your lips? You wound me.”

She barely stifled a giggle before responding. “Getting poetic, Marian? You might give Varric a run for his money!”

“Oh I quite doubt it but I'll take the compliment. Better yet, I'll tell Varric. He is sure to get a laugh out of that.”

Bethany embraced Marian, not wanting to pull away at all. “Perhaps he'll be able to get you a good deal with his publisher.”

“Bethany, you are ridiculous,” Marian laughed, the sound muffled by her face buried in Bethany's hair.

“I am afraid I picked it up from you so Marian you only have yourself to blame.”

Truer words had never been spoken.


End file.
